<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hammock by Katherine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488538">Hammock</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine'>Katherine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Dolittle - Hugh Lofting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Doctor Dolittle's Post Office, Double Drabble, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:55:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jip carried willow wands, barely thick enough to be considered sticks, to the Doctor. Then, his part in the work was done, as the Doctor and Dab-Dab wove those into a hammock.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hammock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Then, with Jip's and Dab-Dab's help, he constructed a very comfortable basket-work hammock out of willow wands and fastened it between two larger mangroves. Into this he climbed and drew the blanket over him. — <em>Doctor Dolittle's Post Office</em></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jip carried willow wands, barely thick enough to be considered sticks, to the Doctor. Then, his part in the work was done, as the Doctor and Dab-Dab wove those into a hammock. Jip went sniffing around. The water snake had led them on a long journey. However, the home of Mudface the old turtle was one of the less interesting locations Jip had visited with the Doctor. Wet and warm air was good for smells, generally, but lake water and mud overwhelmed the place, with the damp mist scattering any trails.</p><p>Giving up on that, and himself somewhat tired from the journey, Jip curled into the hammock at the Doctor's bare feet. Looking up at the Doctor's boots hung from a convenient branch, he had a puppyish urge to chew on the leather. Not to be done, especially when out on an adventure with no other shoes about. Not even Dab-Dab, resourceful though she was, could be expected to make boots out of mud or twigs. And how she would scold if he bit those boots.</p><p>Jip pushed his nose under the edge of the Doctor's blanket, and soothed himself to sleep imagining what slow story Mudface would tell tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>